To Be Continued
by ramen23
Summary: They've been dating for awhile now and they think it's time for that next step. There's only one problem. How long can this relationship last a secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you tell her already? It's been over a month and I don't know, I think things might be getting pretty serious."

Her voice dances the last part of that sentence slow and flirty. It's a tease and I can't help but to smile at her.

"I don't know babe. I just don't wanna ruin anything." I intertwine my fingers with hers and pull her closer to me while we sit on my bed.

"That's impossible." She leans in all the way and touches her lips with mine. Its gentle and reassuring but it ignites the fire inside of me that wants more. Something that always happens when Reagan kisses me. I kiss her back and she opens her mouth to allow for more. Without hesitation, I slip my tongue into her mouth and she responds. Our hands let go of each other so we can touch each other's bodies. Her body falls on top of mine, her hands on my waist forcing mine to lie down. My hands grab at her neck and tangle in her hair as I pull her fully on top of me.

Reagan and I haven't had sex yet but it's obvious we want to. Lately things between us have been getting pretty steamy. And she ALWAYS leaves me wanting more. Not this time…

I roll us over so that I'm on top of her now. Her hands slowly reach under my shirt and start to feel against my bare sides. Her touch is so warm against my body, shivers rundown my spine. I sit up so that I'm straddling her and quickly take of my top. She watches me and smiles when it's completely off. The hunger in her eyes is undeniable. As she stares at me I feel myself becoming more and more turned on. She sits up and forces our lips together as I reach for the bottom of her shirt. She puts her hands up allowing me to take it off.

Our lips reconnect and it's sloppy now as if the seconds they were apart was unbearable. We're both so desperate for more. She moves from my lips, down my jawline, and onto my neck leaving a wet trail that I find to be the hottest thing ever. My head falls to the side exposing more of my neck and I moan slightly at how good she is at this.

I soon realize that I don't want her to leave a mark. Karma would freak if she saw that and I'm a horrible liar. I push our bodies down onto the bed as I whisper out "You can't do that." I start kissing her and she groans. Catching me off balance, she flips us over and pins my hands over my head.

"So maybe I should leave a mark somewhere else."

She hungrily looks down my body and her tone makes me crazy. I'm so turned on, any thoughts about Karma are pushed away and I'm just about ready to let her do anything to me.

Before she leans down to kiss me again, a quick look of disappointment crosses her face and she sighs. "What happened?!" I'm instantly worried I did something wrong. She smiles softly and kisses me gently. She rests her head in my shoulder defeated and says, "I have to go to work."

"Nooo!" I try to hold on to her and not let her leave but she pushes off the bed and rolls to stand on her feet. She reaches for her shirt and as she pulls it on, she gives me an apologetic face.

"To be continued shrimp girl."

"Promise?"

She leans in and kisses me passionately. "Promise."

She leaves my room as I lay there in my bra with my body throbbing for more. She always leaves me wanting more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school, I promised Karma I would spend some time with her being that I've been blowing her off "to study" a lot lately. We we're hanging out at Karma's house and shocker, she was talking about Liam. To be honest, I'm not really sure what she was complaining about this time but she was too caught up talking about him to realize that I was not paying attention. Every now and then a "no way" or "really?" would be sufficient enough to convince her of my attention.

Sometime into our conversation my phone rings and Reagans' name pops up on the screen. I move fast to grab my phone before Karma can reach for it or even see it. And without thinking I answer.

"Hey"

"Hey babe. You about ready to finish what we started yesterday?"

She says it with obvious seduction in her voice. And my eyes flutter to the sound. Karma looks at me expectantly.

"Um...uh…oh h hey mom." I manage to stutter.

"Nope. Not mom. God I hope your mom doesn't talk to you like that. Do you have something to tell me?"

I can't hide the smile that comes naturally when Reagan jokes. But I try. I know my face must be turning red fast. Karma looks at me with confusion. She knows I NEVER smile when I'm actually on the phone with my mom.

"No no no um I'm uh with Karma right now."

Hopefully that explains my awkwardness on the phone with Reagan. Karma smiles and waves towards the phone as if to say hi to my mom.

"Karma says hi…mom."

"Ahhh I get it." There's a hint of deviousness in her voice. I know this voice. It's the one we use to make fun of other people. And now I'm on the other side of things. Crap. My heart beats faster and I can guarantee my face is just as red as it can be.

"Hm tell Karma…that…your girlfriend is very turned on right now. And all she wants is to go to your room and finish what we started. You know, take off your clothes and kiss you all over. Kiss your neck and feel your body on mine."

"Sh sh she says h hi." Somehow I mutter the words to Karma. Everything in me is fighting the urge to moan or make any noise at all. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping a bit but maybe I could control the rest of the effect.

"I really can't stop thinking about your ass either."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I just wanna kiss you everywhere, especially in that one spot. Right above your hip. God that drives you crazy. Drives me crazy. But I don't want to stop there. I wanna feel how wet that makes you. And I can imagine the way your body will shake when I feel your wetness. And then I can even taste you. I've been wanting to taste you for a while shrimp girl."

My eyes have been closed ever since she mentioned the spot above my hip. She knows what that does to me and just thinking of it turned me on. But her saying it out loud made me wet already. I couldn't believe she was doing this when I was so close to Karma. Just like Reagan to start trouble. When she mentioned tasting me though, that was it. I gasped out loud. Karma yelled out "What's wrong?!" My eyes shoot open and I hear Reagan snicker through the phone.

"Uhh um…no uh…not." I clear my throat. "Nothing happened." Well that was a horrible lie.

"Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah every uh everyone's okay."

Reagan jumps in "You won't be okay once I get my hands on you."

I hide my face in my hands. Karma can be pretty oblivious but once she figures out I'm not telling her something, she'll never let it go.

Once I think I've composed myself, I look up. Karma's staring at me. Not worried anymore but curious. And kind of annoyed. I try to give her a reassuring grin. She doesn't buy it.

"Amy what's up?"

"Nothing! I just um my mom…she uh she wants to…talk to me in private…" I don't really say it as a statement. I'm not sure if Karma will buy it. And by the look of it, she doesn't know either. She's staring at me waiting for an explanation.

I take advantage of the pause.

"Um I'll be right back!"

I run outside the Ashcroft's house quickly to avoid Karma's parents. They still think Karma and I are together and I don't wanna be there when they find out the truth. Once outside I focus my attention back to the phone.

"You are evil!"

Reagan starts laughing "That was soo perfect! But seriously I meant what I said."

"Oh yeah? Which part?"

"All of it. God Amy I want you so much right now. It's all I've been thinking about."

"Where are you?" The desperation and honesty in her voice made something take over me. I wanted her just as bad and I wanted her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys!**** But thank you soo much for all the favs follows and reviews! Means the world to me! Enjoy!**

**Karma's POV**

And just like that, she was gone. And I was left sitting there with my jaw a little open and obvious confusion on my face. I mean, something wasn't right about that phone call. From the second she answered, I could tell something was off. Her face turning beet red and her eyes avoiding mine. Almost as if she were hiding something. But Amy wouldn't do that. Amy would never lie to me. Right?

The front door to my house slams shut and I wake up to reality. Quickly I stand up and run to my window. I look to check on Amy but my focus blurs for a quick second when I catch her pacing. Her back is towards the house and instantly my eyes are drawn to her butt. I shake the feeling as she turns around. She yells something at the phone and then smirks. Yeah, she's obviously not talking to her mom.

Her smirk slowly turns into a smile. God that smile. Eyes shining, teeth showing, cheeks as puffy as could be. I could stare at that smile for days. To be honest, I haven't seen Amy smile THAT smile in a very long time. To be even more honest, I know why. That night of the wedding, I know I killed something in Amy. Whatever hope she had of what could be. Hope that even she didn't know was there. Hope that was destroyed from the second she decided to share it with me. And I could never forgive myself for killing that part of my best friend.

I think that's why I talk about Liam so much. And probably why she lets me. It's the only way we can make sure we don't talk about that night. The only way we know how to savor our friendship. But I guess it can't be working that well if she's starting to lie to me.

As I look down at Amy smiling the way she used to smile at me, I can't help but feel torn. All I want is for her to be happy. But it looks like she's doing that without me. Shouldn't I be happy about that? No. I'm still her best friend. I'm still the one she's supposed to share everything with. What could be making Amy so happy right now? And why isn't she telling me about it! What could be so secretive that she literally ran away from her BEST FRIEND?!

...Why is there a black pickup truck stopping in front of my house?

Amy quickly turned and checked her back, that smile never leaving her face; obviously too caught up in that beat up truck to realize I was watching through my window. She hopped in the truck without a second thought and just like that it was gone, leaving me once again with my jaw dropped and confusion written all over my face.

**Amy's POV**

From the second I hopped in that truck I've come to love, I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Thank God the drive to her apartment was only eight minutes away. If it had been any longer, we definitely would have had to find some place to pull over and I guess that wouldn't be so special…not that I would have minded either way.

Reagan put the truck into park and about less than 2 seconds later, I was leaning over pressing my lips to hers. She pulled back slightly from shock and let out a low chuckle at my desperation before she kissed me back. Her kisses were soft at first. Teasing almost. I could feel myself leaning forward wanting more but she kept pulling away. Without meaning to I let out a groan of frustration and I could feel her lips smile on mine. She was enjoying this. She bit my bottom lip softly and pushed me back into the seat leaning her face back.

I opened my eyes to look for hers and found her smirking.

"I just like messing with you Shrimp girl." She bit her lower lip and looked at mine and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks just by the way she was looking at me. A shy smile appeared on my face and I leaned in to kiss her again. Right before I reached her, she spoke. "Buttttt I really think we should go inside if you're gonna continue to be this desperate and sexy. I don't know how much longer I can hold out for."

Reagan locked the door to her apartment behind her and turned to look at me. She pulled the face that makes me melt; the arched eyebrow, the lip biting, and the hungry eyes devouring me whole. She knows what that does to me. Instantly, my eyes mimic her and my body reacts. I pull her body into mine and finally our lips connect the way I want them to. She meets my desperation and kisses me hard, tangling her hands in my hair and controlling the movement of my head. Forcing her tongue, she deepens the kiss and I moan slightly. When Reagan takes charge, I'm putty in her hands. She's obviously experienced and God does she know what she's doing. In charge Reagan is totally out of my league, which really just makes me want her so much more. If that's even possible.

My hands slide under her shirt to feel her body and she tightens at the touch. She puts her hands on my neck and leans my head to the side giving her full access to my neck. Placing wet kisses at the edge of my jawline, she makes her way to my pulse point. My breathing is already irregular and my heartbeat is fast. Her mouth moves down my neck to my shoulder and to the top of my breasts. She pushes off my flannel to have more skin to kiss. I want the same from her so I pull at the bottom of her shirt until she lifts her arms and head to allow me to take it off. We make eye contact for two seconds before we're making out and feeling each other's bodies again. Without breaking the kiss, she grabs my waist and pushes me backwards, leading me towards her room.

A couple bumps along the way but we make it to her room giggling and hungry for each other. She guides me to her bed and pushes me to lie down on it. I lie there and stare up at her, the desperation obvious in my eyes. She's standing in dark jeans and her favorite leopard bra and as gorgeous as she looks, I just want her to take everything off. She reciprocates the look and stares down at my body, her eyes slowly making their way from my neck to the top of my jeans. She bites her bottom lip and leans down to my body as I prepare myself for one of the best nights of my life.

As I lay there cuddling with Reagan, I couldn't be happier. Feeling her arms around me and her lips on my forehead, there's no place I'd rather be. We've been lying together this way for what feels to be hours. I start to drift off to sleep when I hear one of our phones vibrate somewhere in the room. And then I hear Reagan.

"Not that I want you to, but you should probably get that. It's been going off since we got here."

As she says it, her hold on me tightens, letting me know she really doesn't want me to move. I can't help but to let out a chuckle as I look up to her. "I didn't even notice."

"Well it wasn't easy to hear over all your…noise making." She smirks as I feel my cheeks burn. At that, she adds "Not that I'm complaining." She leans down and gives me a quick peck, allowing me to roll off the bed. As I find my phone somewhere along the floor, I swipe the screen and my stomach drops.

17 missed calls from Shane.

And just 1 text from Karma.

'Whose truck was that?'


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't a long drive from Reagan's apartment to the Ashcroft's house but tonight, it felt like an eternity. I hadn't texted Karma back because I didn't know what to say, especially through a text. Not that I knew what I was going to say once I showed up at her house. What scared me the most was not knowing how Karma was going to react. I mean, I could totally be overplaying this whole situation. Maybe Karma would be okay with it. Maybe she would like Reagan. Let's be serious. I've known Karma for what, 10 years? Maybe things haven't been the same recently but that didn't mean Karma would all of a sudden love the fact that I've been lying to her. Blowing her off to hang out with 'some girl.' Turning down our girl nights so I can have some 'girls nights of my own.' I can already hear the words coming out of Karma's mouth. And to be honest, I don't know if I was ready for them.

Suddenly, I feel Reagan's hand on my thigh. I wake to reality and realize that we're finally on Karma's street. Reagan glances over at me and her look makes me realize how much I must have been freaking out.

"Hey." Her hand gives a light squeeze and I relax instantly. "It's gonna be okay Shrimp girl."

I place my hand over hers and close my eyes. And just like that, all of my worries are gone. But not for long.

We pull into the Ashcroft driveway and Reagan puts the truck into park. She looks over at me, her eyes checking me over. I can see the worry in her eyes. And suddenly it dawns on me that maybe even she's nervous. She's never met Karma. And less than two hours ago, she found out about, well…everything. Not that that was the easiest conversation…

It was right after I checked my phone and saw that text.

_Whose truck was that?_

Well, Reagan didn't think it was that big of a deal. "So you'll just tell her about us. I don't know why you've been avoiding it anyways."

"Well…I just…I don't know…it's not that easy."

"What's so hard about it?"

"Nothing…"

"What's the problem then?"

"I…" I knew if I kept talking, I'd keep backing myself into the imaginary corner that Reagan was forcing me into. There was no way out of it at this point. I'd have to tell her something. I'd have to tell Karma something. And there was no way in hell Reagan was giving me enough time to come up with more lies. Not with that stare. She was obviously trying not to get angry with me but I wasn't helping. Her stare was getting harder. Her nose would flair. And that damn perfect eyebrow was rising with every question getting sexier and sexier. And as terrified I was of having to tell Reagan the truth about everything, part of me was enjoying seeing her getting angry. I've seen her angry a couple of times before. But it's never been directed at me. And as guilty as I felt, all I really wanted to do was attack her.

But then both of her eyebrows rose as she silently waited for an answer. And that's when I cracked, biting my lower lip and looking at the floor. Looking at the walls. Looking at the bed. Looking at anything other than Reagan really.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course I do." Her tone softened just a little, allowing me to glance a peak at her.

"Well, there's a lot more to that day than you know about…"

I went through the whole story, beginning to end. Starting from the day Shane overheard Lauren call Karma and me lesbians. The party at Shane's house. The day I said 'let's be lesbians.' The first kiss. The kiss on the grass. The kiss at homecoming. The kiss at the threesome. My mother's wedding. And finally, my confession to Karma. And then I told her about Liam. Maybe it was a little too much detail but I couldn't stop talking.

I was rambling until I had nothing left to say. Rambling because Reagan was showing no reaction. No pity, no anger, no confusion…just listening. And I didn't know what it meant. I didn't know if I just ruined everything, but God I couldn't live with myself if I had. The tears were coming like a waterfall and the fact that Reagan wasn't wiping them away just made them fall faster. And when I finally finished telling her everything I could, I just collapsed onto the floor, leaning on the wall, and waited for her to process everything.

I don't know how long it was but by the time she asked it, all of my tears had dried. "Are you still in love with her?" She said it so low that I almost had to ask if I had heard her right. But I knew it was coming before she even said it. I mean, how could she not ask that.

Was I still in love with Karma? I never actually thought about it. Karma was still my best friend. Well, technically. It's not like we would hang out as much. Or as if everything was normal between us. There was always an awkwardness. And what used to be a comfortable silence had turned into forced small talk, usually about Liam. The mention of Karma's name doesn't make me smile anymore. Its been replaced with the pain in my heart and the pitying looks that are always there. I look at Reagan and slowly shake my head, a small smile that I couldn't stop slowly creeping onto my face. It hurts to realize things between Karma and I will probably never be the same, but when I look at Reagan, it makes it okay. She's the one that makes me smile and the one that makes me laugh. She's the one that makes me blush and whose stare can make me melt. There's nothing about Reagan that I would change and at this moment all I could do was hope that she felt the same way about me.

She takes a deep breath and nods, accepting my answer, and I can see the relief in her eyes. I don't think either of us knew how much we truly wanted that answer. But I can see there's something still on her mind.

"And Liam? Do you have any feelings for him?"

I can't even control the reaction. "WHAT! NO!" Naturally, I make a gagging noise and stick my tongue out.

Reagan snickers and bites her lower lip. "Just making sure."

She walks over to where I'm sitting on the floor and reaches out a hand to help me up. Without hesitation, I grab it and hold onto it tight even after I'm up. She cups my face with her free hand as I intertwine our fingers.

"So are we okay?" I blurt it out, instantly regretting it.

She smirks as she looks down at my lips and leans in. "Never better."


End file.
